


another dangandrabble collection

by thepineapplegod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: collection of danganronpa drabble requests from my tumblr.(ill update tags as i keep on adding to this)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Tokomaru: Tentative Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tokomaru Kissing Prompt: Tentative kisses given in the dark.
> 
> shddh this might be a little ooc?? toko, and even komaru, are hard to write for me tbh,, but i still hope its good.

Toko registers a pair of warm lips brush her much colder ones, and immediately steps back.

She'd normally be much more excited if those lips belonged to a tall, wealthy, blonde man, in someplace like his personal library, where they could make all the steamy love they wanted without interruption.

But no, they belonged to an awkward, plain, considerably annoying girl with an attenata that poked out of the top of her hair that made Toko wonder if those things ran in the family, and right now they were in a dark alleyway hiding from those robotic demons of bears.

It was Komaru's idea to stop here anyways, saying that there were too many monokumas that there was no way she could take them all out, but if they waited a little longer she betted they could find a path to go through without getting caught.

Toko couldn't activate _her_ either, considering she had just had her run and if Toko used the stun gun again so soon she'd surely fry her brain, and she'd much rather die with the last thing she saw being master.

Of course, they could try and get Toko to sneeze or just show her a dead body covered in blood and get her to faint, but was there any real need for that?

“W-what do you think you’re doing?!” She hisses, and she can feel her facing going hot, though luckily any embarrassing blush wouldn’t be visible in the darkness. Even if she can’t see her properly, she can imagine that Komaru was looking surprised by the objection- perhaps embarrassed?

... _Serves her right. Thinking she can just get away with that just like that..._

“Ah, sorry,” is a quiet apology, a little rushed. “I, um, thought it was fine to try and… kiss you. Since we’ve done it a few times before already…”

Komaru… wasn’t wrong, actually. Toko’s mind went over those ‘few times’- just a few, ever since that night they spent together in that underground bunker. 

Of course, all of those times were fatal mistakes. Toko’s heart and body, afterall, belonged to Byakuya, and nothing would ever change that. Which was _why_ those times didn’t matter.

It was never Toko who initiated these ‘kisses’ anyways- it was almost always Komaru, explaining that she wanted to become more ‘experienced’ for the day she got an actual partner. 

Really, calling her a slut just wouldn’t be the right word. Toko wasn’t sure what to use for Komaru. She may not be as experienced as she first thought, but Toko refused to think of her as ‘innocent’.

...It wasn't like Toko had wanted to kiss the girl. She probably should have refused, looking back at it, but she had already told Komaru that she herself had plenty of experience with Byakuya, and at that point if she backed out Komaru might have picked up on the truth and she'd look like a desperate fraud.

Besides, at the time, Toko figured that there was nothing wrong with two girls exchanging a few kisses.

"Well obviously _this_ isn't the right time!" Toko spats, glancing around in the dark. "There's monokumas everywhere- we could get caught if we aren't focused-"

"That was the point…"

Toko's body freezes, head spinning wildly to face the outline of her comrade. "E-eh?"

"I… wanted to kiss you… so I could calm down…" Is Komaru's hesitant voice, and Toko can basically see her look away with her hands to her chest. "It… feels nice, soooo…"

Toko's face makes an attempt to go hotter. This was the first time in her life someone had ever called anything about her 'nice'. Especially her kissing ability.

"...You're serious?"

"O-of course!" Komaru hurriedly replies, and even though Toko wants to take this as evidence she's lying, it does sound admittedly sincere. "I wouldn't lie about that!"

...Well, better to catch a ride while she can, right? 

"W-well, _of course_ it feels nice to kiss me! Afterall, with all my experience… really, there's no wonder why a high school girl like you practically shakes in her panties…" Toko takes a new tone, trying to sound as confident as she can.

"Hey, aren't you just a year older then me?" Komaru sounds slightly offended, but of all the things she could be offended at, it was the high school girl comment? Really?

"T-that's not the point! I still have more experience, making me the more mature one, anyways…" The maturity thing wasn't a lie, anyways. But really, being more mature then Komaru didn't seem like much of an accomplishment…

But! It's probably best to just get this conversation out of the way, so the sooner they could do what Komaru apparently had to, and then move on to more pressing matters.

"Listen, do you want a k-kiss or not!?" Toko points at the girl's silhouette, though it feels unlikely she'll see it.

"Ah…!" There's a noise of surprise from Komaru. "Really? It's okay if I-?"

"DUH! I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't, yeesh!" The writer cuts in. Komaru seemed to have a tendency to blabber too much, which easily got on her nerves. 

"Ok…!" But the girl sounds a little too nervous, when she really shouldn't, since _she_ was the one who brought up the kiss in the first place.

Nevertheless, Toko stays still as the silhouette shuffles a little more near her, before feeling a warm hand find itself on her shoulder. She flinches out of habit, but quickly calms down as it slowly slides up.

For a moment, Toko thinks that maybe this is a little too intimate for a platonic kiss, but now Komaru's hand is on her cheek, and there's no return. Not that the writer would be so much of a pussy to back out now.

There's a pause, and Toko almost expects the girl to insult her, maybe commenting on her breath or how hot her face suddenly was, but there's none of that when she finally feels lips on her own.

It lasts almost too briefly, however, and Komaru pulls away. 

Toko finds herself… disappointed? Really, that was just a peck, and after making such a big deal about it, she'd expect Komaru at least to put some more backbone into it-

But the lips return, as brief as the last, but now it happens again a little more quicker. Small kisses, with brief pauses in between, as though hesitant.

...It's a little strange, and one long kiss really should have been enough, but she can't find the time to complain. Instead, she decides to try her best to return the kisses.

It isn't bad kissing Komaru, actually, Toko considers. The other's lips, even with the state of the world and a considerable lack of chapstick, were soft and perky against the writer's cracked and cold ones(which Komaru herself never complained about somehow), and she couldn't deny that doing so caused hints of butterflies to rise at the pits of her stomach.

But it's not like that means anything. Besides, all of this would be forgotten when she got to see Master Byakuya again.

Or so she tries her best to convince herself as she finds a hand entwining with Komaru's, feeling perhaps, a little comforted herself.


	2. Komahina: Lick and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komahina Kiss Prompt: Cleaning the other person's lips with a lick and a kiss.
> 
> WARNING: definitely leaning on the steamy side, even tho there isnt any actual explicit stuff hdhd either way its why i have this collection rated as mature, so just beware.
> 
> yea its the 'feed me hinata-kun' scene but rewritten, because you can never have too many of those

“Huh? You’re not going to feed me?”

The strangely exasperated words come out of nowhere and hit Hinata like a steam train. It’s a question that he feared he would be asked when he first stood in front of that door(which he really should be going out of), his hesitation causing him to linger, but it had been pushed to the back of his mind when he saw the other tied up on the floor.

An almost defenseless, feeble pose, but Hinata knew oh to well that the innocent stance was just a facade.

“W-what do you mean!?” He manages to choke out, and he almost wants to stab himself with how easy it was to tell Komaeda had caught him off guard.

“Well,” the boy shimmied his secured hands and legs to his best ability(that stupid, calm, smile still plastered on his face), “I can’t eat it on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up…”

The way he ends that sentence, his smile almost looking like a smirk now, is almost seductive, and it does things to Hinata he doesn’t wanna think about. 

When he doesn’t respond, Komaeda continues, his eyes flickering away for a moment.

“Actually… I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I’m glad you’re the one who came.”

Realization dawns on Hinata, as well as the thought that he should have figured this out much earlier. Of course that was the reason Koizumi had made him bring the food. Most likely also mixed with the fact that no one really would want to be stuck feeding Komaeda. 

It’s not like he can blame her, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to forgive her.

...Of course, Hinata wasn’t obliged to feed Komaeda. In fact, the door is very close by, and all he really needs to do is go a few steps, leave, and pretend this conversation never happened. It probably would have been the best for both of them.

Yet, for whatever unfathomable reason, he found himself sitting on the floor in front of the tray and the boy, despite his mind screaming for his body to do anything _but_ this. “...Alright, then.”

Something flickers across Komaeda’s face- surprise, maybe?- before being traded for a soft smile, a brief, airy laugh emitting from it. “Ah, Hinata-kun. I was only kidding. Someone like you shouldn’t be worried about trash like me. But, if you really insist-”

He’s interrupted by the piece of toast suddenly being thrust into his lips, accompanied with a hiss of ‘shut up’. Komaeda complies without struggle, though, taking a small bite of the corner.

Hinata observes, hoping that the other won’t comment about his staring. It’s not like there’s much else to do, anyway, besides try and refrain from direct eye contact. Komaeda swallows, and then strains to raise his head in order to take another bite of the toast Hinata had elevated above his lips only by a few inches.

Hinata’s frown deepens as he watches Komaeda chew, suddenly struck with the concept of the other choking himself in this position.

He places the toast back on the tray, and Komaeda, finished with his next bite, watches him expectantly. Hinata does his best to not focus on those slightly widened eyes. 

“Here, let me…” His voice trails off as he grabs onto Komaeda’s sides, his hands briefly feeling up the other’s hidden boney structure, before pulling him up with a small groan. Komaeda doesn’t resist at all, rather leaning into the touch, as Hinata manages to get him into a sitting position against the wall. He meets the other’s eyes for a moment, watching Hinata almost too intently, slightly hooded, and Hinata looks away as soon as he realizes. With that done, he quickly retracts his hands.

“Ah, Hinata-kun…”

“I said be quiet,” Hinata grumbles, once again pushing the toast to Komaeda’s lips. “We both know I’m not here to make conversation with you.”

Just by looking at him, Hinata can tell Komaeda wants to make a self-deprecating comment at this, but doesn’t have any choice but to once again bite into the toast.

Hinata stares at the bread in his hand, transfixed, watching as it disappears into Komaeda’s mouth bit by bit. The way the boy eats is almost unnatural(then again, was there anything natural about Komaeda?), with those small bites almost being delayed, taking longer to chew then he should need to. Hinata can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose, and refuses to look Komaeda in the eyes so he could read his expression.

He realizes he’s focusing a little too hard on not looking directly at Komaeda when he feels something warm and wet dart over his fingertips- and he immediately retracts his hand, maybe a little too aggressively.

Komaeda offered him a soft smile- or was it a smirk?- before his eyes wandered down to the tray. Hinata would have assumed he was hinting towards the bottle of water, but he finds himself focusing on the other’s lips, where crumbs grazed his mouth and even went off a little onto his cheek. It's almost weird, actually, with how carefully Komaeda had been eating it and how efficient he was to the point he had licked Hinata's fingers(or at least, Hinata told himself it was out of efficiency), and honestly, that only made it bother him more.

“Hey,” and Komaeda’s eyes almost immediately focus on Hinata just by a muttered word. Hinata motions towards his own lips, trying to mirror where the crumbs were. “You got a little something…”

Komaeda seems to understand quickly, and Hinata watches as he licks his lips, attempting to get all of it, but only achieving in getting a few. It’s almost amusing, but also strangely frustrating.

Hinata doesn’t think he can really take it for very long, though, and gazed around, as though expecting to find a random napkin or something. There isn’t though, except for say, the tablecloth, but that would just be dumb to use.

Instead, not even thinking, Hinata grabbed ahold of Komaeda's chin with one hand, in order to hold his head still. He didn't even really need to do that, because Komaeda almost immediately freezes at this contact itself, breathing slowed and slightly heavier. Hinata ignored this, however, and dragged his thumb to collect a few of the crumbs and bring them to Komaeda's lips.

There's a moment of brief hesitation, then Hinata adds a little bit of pressure, and sure enough, Komaeda’s lips fall open easily, as though they were sand. He expects a small lick or something, and is ready to pull away his hand at any time- but rather, he finds himself frozen when the boy engulfs the tip of his thumb.

He watches, almost helplessly, feeling Komaeda's tongue work it's way down the pad of Hinata's thumb, before biting his lip when the other slides his mouth all the way down, meeting the bridge between it and his index finger.

Hinata's mind has seemingly crashed, not daring to even breathe. This all almost feels unreal- the wetness of Komaeda's mouth, the whole situation, his heavied breathing.

The other's expression isn't helping. Komaeda's eyes darted from Hinata's to back to his fingers, his eyes half-lidded and strangely cloudy. Despite its short size, he's working with Hinata's thumb in a fashion that reminds the boy of something even more lewd, sucking, licking, a thin line of drool escaping past his lips, and Hinata can feel the uncomfortable heat pooling to the bottom of his stomach.

The only coherent thought that crosses Hinata's mind after a bit is that this is _wrong, very wrong, and he needs to get out, he should have been gone fifteen minutes ago-_

Had it just been fifteen minutes since he entered the room? It's felt way longer, but he can't steer his eyes away from Komaeda long enough to think about the time.

And it almost seems like Komaeda _knows this,_ he _knows_ he has Hinata's full attention, and is doing his best to put on a good show.

After what felt like an hour, Hinata regained his senses long enough to finally pull his thumb away, easily sliding out of the other's moistened lips. He's hit with a brush of cold air due to the coat of drool fastened on it, a line of it attaching the tip to the bottom of Komaeda's lip.

Hinata takes a minute to observe it with a look of near wonder. They can't have been doing whatever that had been for so long, as it wasn't wrinkled, but that didn't change that _it happened._

He looks back at Komaeda, who doesn't have any shame on his face whatsoever. Rather, he's staring at Hinata with almost _pleading_ eyes, his face flushed red, breathing erratic, the line of saliva still hanging at the corner of his mouth.

But the only thing Hinata focuses on, however, are the crumbs still stuck to the bottom of his lip, a small patch that could be easily taken care of, yet still nestled there with great pride of having somehow managed to hold on.

There's already an uncomfortable tightness Hinata can feel in his jeans, and he figures that self dignity can wait for a little bit.

He gently grabs the bottom of Komaeda's chin, and the boy makes a small yelp at the grip- a rather enthusiastic one. Hinata leans close, and there's a moment of hesitation, a bridge where Hinata can take his chance and leave and never come back, never have to think about this whole encounter.

But there was no way he was ever going to escape from this, huh?

Hinata licks a thin stripe across Komaeda's lips, being greeted by the boring taste of plain toast. It lasts for only a moment, and he retracts his tongue almost immediately, having managed to finally get it.

And then there was only a second where he and Komaeda were only an inch apart, feeling hot breaths on each other's lips, and Hinata could swear that Komaeda was practically trembling, before that space was utterly wrecked, their lips crashing together unromantically.

It takes a second of fumbling to get comfortable, but neither dared take their lips off the other, messy and desperate, a mutual hunger for any form of touch, for each other.

Tongues mesh together sloppily, and Hinata can feel a line of saliva run off the corner of his mouth, but he can't find it in himself to care. He can taste the distinct flavor of the plain toast, and his hunger for more, to go deeper, has him roughly cupping Komaeda's face, tilting his head upwards to deepen the kiss.

If it weren't for the intensity of how they were working their mouths and the low groans escaping from their throats, Hinata would have almost considered the otherwise silence refreshing.

Really, the idea of staying like this for a longer while, having Komaeda do something _useful_ with his mouth aside from blabbering, about hope, about trash, is almost too appealing to pass up.

Yet Hinata finds he can't hold his breath for as long as he wishes to.

He runs his fingers through Komaeda's hair, which releases a pleased purr from the other's throat, before giving it a harsh yank. Their faces are finally pulled apart, Komaeda letting out almost a strangled gasp.

There's a moment of just them staring at each other, Hinata still keeping a firm grip on the other's surprisingly soft locks, nothing but their heavy breathing filling the room, Komaeda's more wheezy.

To his amusement, Hinata compares the frail boy's expression as one ripped straight out of a doujinshi.

His mouth is agape and lips swollen, drool running down his chin, his face almost entirely red, a sharp contrast to the rest of his skin. His eyes almost seem darker, more _deeper,_ an intense form of lust, with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He looks so _vulnerable_ , and Hinata finds his eyes trailing down the other's body. He makes note of how exposed Komaeda's neck and collarbone are, how easy and frankly _satisfying_ it would be to leave bruises and marks across them. 

It'd be easy to do a lot of things to Komaeda right now, actually. With his welcoming mouth, his constricts, almost everything about Komaeda, really.

He imagines it, doing whatever he wants to the boy, being finally able to release some pent up aggression.

The ideas that cross his mind travel quickly to his abondmeon, which almost ironically, is his wakeup call.

Hinata drops his grip on Komaeda almost as though he just realized where his hands were, his face contorting into one of almost shock at what he had just done.

He catches a glimpse of the other's own face at this, a mix of confusion and dissatisfaction, before turning his head away. He feared that if he even dared look at Komaeda's face, the whole thing would happen all over again.

"I…" Hinata isn't sure what to say, trying to wrangle his conscious back into his brain. "I- I need to go-"

And with that, he bolts straight up, trying to ignore the almost painful problem lowered in his jeans. He almost sprints to the door, and he hears a call behind him, though he doesn't dare look back.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, what about the milk-!?"

But he's already found the doorknob and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him more harshly then he meant to.

He stands for a minute, his back to the door, practically heaving. Sweat clings to his neck and shirt, and he hastily wipes away the saliva running down his mouth.

This had been a horrible event, and Hinata isn't sure how he's still alive.

If anyone found about this, if _any_ word got out about what had just happened-

Worse of all, there was still a noticeable tent in his pants, and he realises he's going to have to get to his cabin as soon as possible.

And hopefully, _just_ hopefully, he would forget about all this.

It's wishful thinking at best.


	3. Komahina: things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komahina things you said prompt: after you kissed me
> 
> something short and sweet, with not too much analyzing. still, i hope its enjoyable lol

It's a kiss, simple as that. Nothing new.

They've exchanged stuff like that so many times it'd become a casualty(but that's normal for couples, isn't it?), but those times had always been more raw, emotional spurs that were too passionate and lead to gripping at bedsheets, something that was too usual for them, almost, and Komaeda always just woke up sore.

This time. This time it's different.

Because Hinata's lips are soft against his, warm and captivating, but there's barely any pressure to it. He expects to be bitten, to open his mouth, to let Hinata in to deepen it, to be pushed against the bed he sat on, but there's _none of that._

Even as Komaeda parts his lips by habit, he only feels Hinata pull away. 

Small. A chaste kiss.

And when Komaeda blinks he only feels Hinata wrap his arms around him, accepting and warm, and then the guy tucks his head over Komaeda's shoulder, keeping his face from view.

...It's unusually _soft,_ this position, with seconds of nothing but quiet breaths, chests pushing against each other, wrapped in this comforting embrace. Before Hinata speaks up, his voice almost a whisper(though Komaeda could hear it clearly), breaths brushing against the surface of the other's pale nape.

"I love you."

Those words aren't just delicate. He says them like it's a factual statement, so simple, despite the weight that they held. It makes Komaeda want to laugh.

"Hinata-kun-"

"Sorry. This is fine, Right?"

Though asked so softly and genuinely, he doesn't feel Hinata's grip loosen at all. In fact, it almost feels as though it was tightened.

But there's something else there. Something deeper in that simple question, because with the way Hinata holds him, it almost becomes a plea.

Unspoken words of I need this. A need for the tenderness, for the stability, for a minute of comfort.

...Hinata-kun could be selfish at times.

Then again, Komaeda supposed he was selfish as well, huh?

He finds his arms curling around the other, silently returning the embrace. He finds that he doesn't care that much about being so close to Hinata. It's oddly comforting, afterall. 

"Yeah," Komaeda breathes, voice barely a whisper, as he allows his eyes to slip shut. "This is fine."

And that's it.


	4. Komahina: things you said that i wasnt meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komahina things you said prompt: that i wasnt meant to hear 
> 
> aright now here is a longer and angstier one. feel like i could have improved, but im honestly chill with how this turned out

"I love you."

Three simple words, that weren't to be thrown around so carelessly.

Three simple words Komaeda wasn't meant to hear.

Especially not coming from a talentless figure of hope. 

No, no. Calling Hajime Hinata a figure of hope was a term he wasn't sure if he liked.

That title was better suited for the man he had been before. An amazing man, made out of artificial hope and a lack of empathy. A man that only succeeded in going against his very purpose, and following the goal of that despairful bitch with bright red nails.

_Surely though, at the very end, Kamukura could have brought hope, like he was meant to. All bad things lead to hopeful things, afterall. Or so he seemed to try to ponder._

...Hajime Hinata.

Hinata-kun.

The boy Komaeda couldn't wrap his head around at all.

Because he didn't make sense.

Hajime Hinata was supposed to be a bug Komaeda could squash under his foot. Nothing more than a measly reserve course student. Living on nothing more than a lie.

But Hinata… was more like a roach. Or a fly. No matter what seemed to happen, Komaeda couldn't squish him under his heel, and so that bug stayed, as pesky as ever.

An annoyance that lived on impossible circumstances. 

Yet an annoyance that had seemed to capture the hearts of the others who lived on the island. The ultimates who had once succumbed to despair, and hardly deserved to live unpunished. 

But it would be hypocritical for Komaeda to leave himself out.

And he tried to burn himself out, to put an end to the game of despair.

But his bad luck didn't seem to go away. Which was why he was here in the first place, lying in a hospital bed with a discarded hand, instead of being rightfully gone with those flames.

Still on the same island he had thought he had destroyed. 

He can't understand why he was still here. Why? _Why?_

He had asked the same question to Hinata, he remembered, after the pest came to visit him once again in that same hospital room.

Yet Komaeda had only been met with a cocked eyebrow and a question right back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb with me," a disgruntled sound emitted from Komaeda. "We both know I should be dead."

"But you aren't. So stop saying shit like that."

A chuckle, sounding more like a choke.

"Why are you even bothering me anymore, Hinata-kun?"

"I'm bothering _you?_ " was a light response, before Hinata looked away from him. "Well, the answer's obvious, so I'm not sure why you're even asking, especially when it's embarrassing to say. I care about you, alright?"

**I care about you.**

Komaeda had found another four words he wasn't meant to hear. Because the idea of them felt far too unreal.

He can't remember when it started. A bit before the robotic replacement had been installed, perhaps.

Perhaps it was because the tension had grown too strong, or Hinata had grown too sick of his voice. But either way the two of them had ended up with their lips crashed together in Komaeda's cabin, and things had only shamelessly progressed.

A relationship that may have been better to never exist, but at the same time, probably couldn't not exist.

That was always something Komaeda couldn't understand about Hinata.

How the other could possibly bare to look at him in the eyes, at his body, at _anything_ about him. How the other could possibly bare to wake up with him in the morning, and to check on him so often.

If Hinata was a fly, Komaeda was definitely trash. An unhealthy attraction. 

He questions it. How someone as worthless as Hinata could possibly become so great. How someone like him could be aspiring, to work alongside the Ultimate Hope himself. 

How someone like him could possibly spend time with someone like Komaeda, who disappointed even himself.

It's one of those nights, where he hears it for the first time.

Sitting in bed, at whatever god forsaken time, with his mind going too fast, but still with a compulsion to leave, run away. A spiral.

But in that state, he gets up way too quickly, and it's not really a surprise when he hears the mumbling beside him.

"Komaeda…?"

Hinata sounds half asleep, of course. Komaeda doesn’t turn around to look at him.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, don't worry. Go back to bed." Some half hearted reassurance, all he can muster, as he tries to get his feet off and onto the floor, but he's stopped by a forceful grab to his wrist.

_Had Hinata-kun always had such a firm grip?_

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

"What are you talking about? It's the middle of the night, Komaeda."

This is where Komaeda finally turns his head to meet the eyes of the boy laying aside him. Hinata had prompted himself with his other arm, his eyes rather active for someone who had just been woken up, glaring.

(Perhaps he's disillusioned, but he could swear they were glowing, as well.)

"And I can make my own decisions, can I not?"

"Obviously," is Hinata's almost distrungled sounding voice, "but I'm not sure if I…"

"Trust me?" Komaeda fills in, and in the second of silence after that, he chuckles dryly, a gross sound even to his own ears.

"That's not the point." Is the only denial. Well, of course. Hinata-kun wasn't one to lie about that kind of stuff, but he wouldn't agree with Komaeda either.

"You're sweating, Komaeda. You need to relax. Lay back down."

Ah… was he sweating? Komaeda places his real hand to his face, and only then that he realises that it's shaking, as he feels what definitely is cold damp sweat running down his brow.

He hadn't even noticed. How _hilarious_.

He wants to laugh again, but he finds it getting stuck in his throat.

"That doesn't matter," he musters instead. "Hinata-kun, we both know it doesn't _matter_ -"

But he's cut off by an arm around his chest, and before he can resist he's pulled onto his side, that same arm keeping him in place.

"Breathe."

A one word request, yet somehow demanding. 

But Komaeda can't deny that it feels warm and firm in the half embrace, and he attempts to focus on that, shutting his eyes.

Security. 

He tries to focus on the sounds of the other person beside one, Hinata's own breathing. A rhythmic sound, that pulls him to copy. His breathing slowly, evening… quieting down. He realises just then how bad it had been.

There's a moment of silence, nothing but the two's breathing, before he hears Hinata sigh and suddenly he's being pulled in closer, until he's inches away from the other's chest.

Komaeda can practically hear the other's heartbeat, if he focuses on it, and for some reason that causes his own heartbeat to go a little faster.

"You're here, Komaeda."

Words that dont _really_ make sense, but weren't any less reassuring, said in a delicate tone. 

He was _here._ With Hinata.

And there's some shifting, with Hinata moving his legs and tilting his head inwards in order to get comfortable, and Komaeda follows suit, with less movements. 

And that's when it happens. The small three words, barely above a whisper, as though Hinata was trying to make sure Komaeda didn't catch it.

"I love you."

And Komaeda's breath hitches in his throat, and his fingers grasp to the bedsheets.

(Had Hinata-kun even realised what he said that night? Wasn't it most likely he was still half asleep, still in a disillusioned state?)

Ah. Ah.

It's strange, because logically, that sentence should be something that would bring him comfort, as out of the blue as it was. 

But no, it was far too casual, and he doesn't get it, why would Hinata-kun say something like that to _him-_

(Half asleep. Not thinking. That had to be it.)

To throw around stuff like that so casually. It's disturbing, and truly, Hinata-kun must be cruel.

(He couldn't have meant it.)

Those words were something Komaeda had craved with his whole being. To be held like this, to be told that, to be _loved._

But those thoughts had always been a fantasy, something that he knew he was never actually meant to hear. Something that he'd never get the chance to hear.

He can barely remember ever being told it. Not even when he was younger, when even his father refused to say it, and his mother only whispered it at times and places where it was certain no harm would befall them, for fear of _bad luck._

( _But none of those precautions had mattered in the end._ )

He knew what those words meant, what they foretold. Words anyone else could listen to, but not him, because the punishment was far too harsh, too harsh-

He doesn't even realize he's grabbed onto the night shirt Hinata still had on, so hard his knuckles were turning white. Afterall, Hinata didn't make a movement. It was clear he had fallen back asleep already.

Unaware of Komaeda, who was not even able to emit a noise, even as he trembles.

Komaeda isn't sure whether to be grateful he wasn't disturbing him,

or to wish for him to wake up, as he finds he can't fall asleep for the next few hours. Pondering, pestering thoughts, but not being able to move.

Three simple words Komaeda wasn't meant to hear.

Especially not coming from Hinata-kun.


End file.
